when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
There Ain't No Doubt I Love This Land
There Ain't No Doubt I Love This Land is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members perform "God Bless the USA" by Lee Greenwood in a concert at Rizal Park when SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, the Dark Lord Knight, Team WHKC, Tim and Jyoti are having a vacation in there together during the Grand Alliance Memorial Week, which takes place after the Beacon Academy Soldier Ceremony. Transcript W'''E'RE strolling around Rizal Park, here in Manila, Philippines. My family are enjoying hotdogs, ice cream, soft drinks, and even balloons. I was walking... until I hear the part of that familiar song that I ever heard from The Texas Tenors. These guys must've finished performing this back then in the ceremonies. You know what it is, that's "God Bless the USA," but kinda different and normally played in tune of the instrumental version of the original one, which is sung by its original artist whose name is the one and the only Lee Greenwood himself. I'm one of his part-time fans, because I didn't know much of him, except only a few of his very own good songs. I listened to this familiar tune, and I wondered to myself, "What is that?" Oh, it's those Rah-Rah-Robot crew members again! They're Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha. They're singing on a wooden stage with the US flag on the background. It also has pleated fan-like bunting banners that are in the national colors of that foreign country. Around the stage is a group of people, whenever they're Filipinos and/or foreigners, are gathered around, as if they're also watching them sing patriotically with tears of joy. '''God Bless the USA - Lee Greenwood ...And I'm proud to be an American, Where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died, Who gave that right to me, Now I'm having tears of joy like them when the University of the Philippines Madrigal Singers joined in on them. And I'll gladly stand up next to you, And defend her still today! Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land!'' '''Ralphie removed his baseball cap and placed it into his chest in his patriotic pleasure as he sings with his fellow crew members and the Madrigal Singers in these final words of that song. God bless the USA! The crowd applauded with tears of joy when this song is over, then they broke up while I was standing. With tears of joy, I also said, "Oh my gosh, that was beautiful! I may not be proud to be an American, but I'm gonna love the USA as my country's fellow ally like never before." When I was returning back to my village, the crew members spoke the Madrigal Singers something secretive to be exposed. "Anybody wanna see our Purple Hearts?" Ralphie asked to the Madrigal Singers. Category:Chapters Category:Real World